Gillarlet
This is a totally evil shipfic by Foxlover16 (I love the Gillarlet ship, so I decided to make a fanfic about it).>83 Also, please edit if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. Prologue "Gill, are you sure you can do this?" Queen Coral gazed nervously at her spouse, tail curled protectively around the pinkish egg at her side. She scanned Gill's face for any signs of uncertainty, but the only emotion there was pure love and determination. "Maybe this was a bad idea." "It doesn't matter if I can do it," Gill said, clasping the queen's talons. "What matters is that the assasinn doesn't get this egg too." Coral followed his gaze to the the egg harnessed around her body. "10 eggs since Orca- all smashed, strangled or suffocated- all but this one. We have to keep it that way, aqua. We have to save her." With a cry of anguish, Coral flung herself into Gill's wings. "Please don't die," she sobbed. "Please keep safe…for me." Gill gently let go of her. "I'll be fine, aqua. You've ruled the kingdom without dying for 19 years, after all. This won't be nearly so long." "But… a year… are you sure, Gill? Really, really, sure?" "Yes." Gill ran his talon over the egg. "If she survives, then yes." He caught Coral's talon and held it in his. "What will you name her?" Coral shook her head. "I chose Orca's name. It's your turn now." Gill turned to the egg, gently caressing it's smooth surface. "Anemone. I'll name you Anemone." Chapter 1 1 year later... "It's Gill of the SeaWings against Snowflake of the IceWings! Teeth up, claws ready! Fight!" Gill stared at the IceWing as the SkyWing announcer flew out of the arena. Medium height, small build and clearly terrified. The young dragon's head swung nervously from side to side, as if she were hoping to find a hidden escape route. She didn't, of course. Finally she moved her gaze to Gill, and he felt a moment of pity for her. The poor little dragonet couldn't be more than 3 years old, and yet she was being thrown into an arena to face a dragon more than 10 times her age. Most likely the SkyWings had captured her and some other survivors from an IceWing village they had raided, and decided that since they couldn't find any other use for her, she would make a great gladiator. Gill took a step towards her, and the little IceWing flinched, as if expecting Gill to come rushing at her breathing fire. "Hey," Gill said softly, taking another step towards her. "Hey. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Gill." The IceWing looked back at him with big, frightened eyes. "I'm Snowflake," she whispered, barely audible. "Hi, Snowflake," Gill said. "Hi. Don't worry, I don't want to kill you. It's okay." "Okay?" "Yes, it's okay. I don't want to fight." "Me neither," Snowflake whispered. She glanced up at the watching SkyWings, and inched closer to Gill, as if expecting them to come surging towards her in a furious torrent of claws and teeth. Gill smiled reassuringly at her as an idea struck him like a SeaWing's tail smacking him in the head. "You know, Snowflake," he said to her with a grin. "They can't make us fight. So if you really don't want to…" Snowflake gasped. "I don't! I don't want to!" She rushed to the center of the arena and lay down, tucking her tail over her snout. Gill stood by her and stared defiantly up at the gaping crowd. "We refuse to fight!" He shouted, summoning up every ounce of courage he had. Then he walked over to the center and lay down next to Snowflake. Queen Scarlet stared at the two dragons in shock for a moment before she regained herself. "Kill the IceWing," She hissed to the guards at her sides. "The SeaWing…" She paused, gazing down at him. There was something about him- his boldness, the way he shouted at the crowd- there was just something about him that she couldn't kill. "Let him live." She decided. Sensing her guards' surprise, she added, "For now." Scarlet narrowed her eyes at Gill as he let out a cry of shock while her guards dragged the IceWing dragonet away. Why did he care so much? It was just a 3 year old dragonet. She wasn't even from his own tribe. It's because he's kind, the voice in her head whispered, but Scarlet pushed the voice away. Because he couldn't be. He just couldn't. Because… because Scarlet could never be with a dragon who was kind. She just couldn't. Chapter 2 Queen Scarlet hissed, pacing the bloodstained sand of her arena. Her arena. It did not belong to that stupid SeaWing king. What was he trying to do? Who did he think he was? This wasn't thrilling at all. And yet, at the same time, it was. It wasn't the thrilling intensity of the arena, the gladiators ripping the life out of each other while spectators cheered, but there was something else. The drama of a prisoner, fighting to save his life. A rebel, questioning the rules of her battleground while the queen waged her private war against him. And that was where it all went wrong. For any dragon who fought back, tried to stop her bloodshed, could not live. They had to die. And you could bet it would involve pain. Because if it didn't...well, that wouldn't be thrilling at all. Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)